gtafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Labor Shortage
Labor Shortage is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: King of The Hill, given to Miklos Lipton by Devin Weston. Plot Miklos rings the doorbell at the gates of Devin Weston's mansion. A guard arrives: *'Guard': Yes? *'Miklos': Um, Mr. Weston is expecting me, I am Miklos Lipton. Guard raises his hand, telling Miklos to wait a moment. He goes to the mansion and soon comes back with a letter: *'Guard': Mr. Weston is busy, but he told me to give you this. *Gives the letter to Miklos, leaves* Miklos opens the letter. The letter says: *''Dear Miklos, if you are reading this, it means I am very busy at the moment and don't have time for a chit chat. Therefore, I give you the instructions of your next assingment via this letter; So, my butler, y'know, the person who kinda keeps my freaking HUGE house in check, has been acting very strange lately. And not in good kind of strange. He's been going back and forth during the last few days, leaving the work earlier, going to a BARBER every day.. Y'know, strange stuff. Keep an eye on the mansion, and the next time he leaves, follow him. Kill him if necessary. XOX ~ Devin Weston.'' Miklos parks his car near the mansion and waits. Not long after, the butler leaves Weston residence and gets in his car. Miklos shadows him all the way from the mansion, through Banham Canyon and Los Santos, eventually to the Port of South LS. The butler leaves his car and heads to a large boathouse. Miklos follows him and witnesses him speaking with a suspicious man and his henchmen: *'The Man': I hope ya've made up your fucking mind already, these meetings are starting to annoy me. *'Butler': Alright.. Last time you offered 300 000... But, I guess since I'm so valuable for you.. I say 500 000 dollars and I'll do it! *'The Man': Tough price, but fine.. I want some progression already. The plan clear? *'Butler': Yes, Mr. Derrington. In two days, at midnight, I let you into Mr. Weston's mansion, allowing you to kill him. After Weston's demise, his shares of Merryweather wil come in sale, which will be bought by you. *'The Man': It's a deal then, can't back off anymore. *'Butler': Wouldn't think about it. *'The Man': Good. 'Cause otherwise, we're gonna have to kill ya. Accidentally, Miklos pokes down a pile of boxes, causing noise: *'Miklos': *Whispering* Fuck! *'The Man': What was that? *'Butler': An eavesdropper? *'The Man': Go check it out, boys, I get the fuck outta here. *Leaves via back door* *'Miklos': Shhhhhit. *Spots a knife and grabs it* Alright.. Let's get all sneaky and murdering.. A Predator Encounter follows. Miklos sneakily executes all the enemies in the boathouse, including Weston's butler. After the situation has calmed down, Miklos calls Devin: *'Miklos': You're gonna have to hire a new butler, Mr. Weston. Your former one is dead. *'Devin': Oh really? What a shame. David really knew how to make good bouillabaisse. And why did you kill him exactly? *'Miklos': He was planning to help some Mr. Derrington to kill you and get your shares. *'Devin': Derrington? The only Derrington I know is Claude Derrington, we do triathlons together. Huh. Now that's fascinating. *'Miklos': Fascinating you say? *'Devin': Yes. Fascinating.. Namaste, Miklos. Reward *'Monetary Reward': 5000$ *'New Weapon': Knife Objectives *Park your car near the mansion *Follow the butler, keep your distance, remain unnoticed *He's leaving his car, keep following him *Clear the boathouse from enemies Gold Medal Objectives *'Time' - Complete in 6:00 *'Variety in Killing' - Finish the predator encounter with at least 3 different take downs Category:Missions in King of The Hill